Tú, en mis Zapatos
by anairamellark18
Summary: (ADAPTACIÓN) Ella quería el amor de él, y cuando él pudo aceptarlo no lo hizo, ahora la que huye es ella. La historia le pertenece a AkaneMiiya que me permitió adaptarla con dichos personajes.
1. INVITADOS

**DISCLAIMER:** La Historia le pertenece a AkaneMiiya que me permitió adaptarla con los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que le pertenecen a Suzzane Collins.

**Capítulo 1**

***Invitados***

-No lo hare ¡olvídalo!

-Por favor...

-No, no y no.

-Te ayude con una cuartada hace una semana para que no te castigaran, me la debes.

-Annie, vas a estar con tu novio el azucarillo y yo voy a estar de mal tercio, no lo haré, no iré.

-Por favor por favor, te lo pido por la amistad que tenemos desde niñas, estoy nerviosa, vamos a estar solos en mi casa y nadie va a llegar y me da pánico que vaya a pasar algo más y...

-Pues solo le dices la verdad, que no estas lista y ya.

-Por favor, sabes como soy y si termino accediendo...

-Espera tú quieres que pase… ¿"eso"?

-Pues ese es el problema, a veces quiero y otras tengo miedo, es que yo lo amo mucho pero quiero esperar, estoy entre la espada y la pared, dame una ayuda yendo a mi casa el viernes por la noche, ya sabes, será como una reunión social en lugar de una cita de enamorados, y así no tendremos oportunidad de nada...

-Olvídalo Finnick me va a estar viendo con mala cara, definitivamente olvídalo-y dio media vuelta para dirigirse al salón de clases.

-No te va a mirar con mala cara porque si, también miraría con mala cara Peeta, y...

-¡¿Qué?! Espera ¿Peeta ira?- Deteniéndose en seco.

-Si.

-Pues entonces menos voy, sabes que detesto tenerlo cerca desde que paso, bueno ya sabes, es lo peor que me puedes hacer- continuando su camino.

-Bueno no es seguro que valla...

-Annie, Decídete, va ir o no.

-Pues yo supongo que cuando le diga a Finn que vas a venir a ver películas con nosotros, por desquite también lo va a invitar.

Katniss había seguido su camino y ya no le había contestado.

-Kat por favor, ¿sí?

-No, ya deja de insistir, además siempre estoy peleando con tu novio, y ya viene el profesor, ya deja el tema por la paz.

Y así transcurrieron las primeras clases hasta el primer descanso...

Katniss y Annie estaban en los casilleros hablando de lo mismo dándole y dándole vueltas y entonces...

-Hola amor- saludo Finnick con un beso a su novia.

-Bueno me voy- Katniss ya estaba por irse cuando Annie la tomo del brazo y no la dejo alejarse.

-Oye amor, respecto al viernes Katniss estará con nosotros en mi casa.

-¡¿Qué?!- al unísono Finnick y Katniss.

- Bueno mi mamá dice que alguien se tenía que quedar conmigo, si no, me tenía que ir con ellos el fin de semana a casa de tía Mags...-

-Bueno y entonces ¿qué hay de mí?, ¿por qué no les dijiste a tus padres que me quedaría contigo?

-Si claro, "oye mamá Finn se va a quedar a dormir en la casa mientras que no están", obviamente no, son capaces de mal interpretar y eso causaría puros problemas.

Katniss miraba a Annie con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bien, entonces si tú ya invitaste a alguien yo también lo hare- Annie volteo a ver a Katniss con cara de "te lo dije"

-¿A quién?- haciéndose la desentendida

-Peeta, por supuesto-

-Pues por mí no hay problema-

-Bien

-Bien- y Finnick se fue, entre frustrado y alegre por haber logrado colar también a su amigo.

-Esta vez si te pasaste, ¡¿porque le dijiste que iría?!

-Ya te lo dije no quiero estar sola con él, hazme ese favor, ¿sí?

-Ya que- con cara de resignación.

En otra parte….

-¡¿Qué?! No se suponía que estarías "solo" con ella mientras no estuvieran sus padres, ¡yo que rayos voy hacer ahí metido!-

-Mira, Annie salió con que su mamá le había pedido una condición para quedarse este fin de semana en su casa y pues le dijo que se quedaría Katniss, y yo por hacerme el importante y no quedar como bobo pues dije que tú irías...

-Espera, ¿va a estar Katniss?

-Sip, sabía que eso te iba a alegrar y que ibas a acceder rápido, amigo te conozco

-Finnick me va a mandar por un tubo igual que las veces anteriores, mejor no voy- mirando hacia el techo con cara triste

-Hermano, tú eres el chico más perseverante que conozco no puede ser que en esto te des por vencido.

-Ella me odia desde primero de secundaria cuando paso aquello, y...

-Pero cuando fuimos al capitolio ella dijo que te amaba, algo debe de quedar de ese sentimiento.

-No creo, yo acabe con el.

-Vamos hermano, arriba esos ánimos vas a tener todo el fin de semana para convencerla

-Está bien, iré.-puso una sonrisa en su rostro, y así ambos chicos se fueron rumbo a la cafetería.

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º* º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º* º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**Hola, les presenta una nueva historia que como verán es otra adaptación, espero y les agrade. Esta historia constara de 10 capítulos más el epilogo.**

**Le advierto que los personajes tendrán ciertos cambios de personalidad, quiero jugar con ellos y a ver que sale.**

**Ya saben, quejas, comentarios, jitomatazos, embrujadas y más en un review.**

**Hasta la próxima.!**


	2. RECUERDOS

**DISCLAIMER:** La Historia le pertenece a AkaneMiiya que me permitio adeptarla con los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que le pertenecen a Suzzane Collins.

**CAPITULO 2 RECUERDOS...**

**FLASH BACK **

**::::::::::: SEIS AÑOS ANTES, PRIMERO DE SECUNDARIA, PRIMER DÍA::::::::::**

_POV KATNISS_

Primer día de la secundaria, seria genial, había estado todas las vacaciones de verano en el Capitolio con la familia de su madre que casi nunca frecuentaban, y fue más que grandioso, fue extraordinario.

Tenía un tío, llamado Cinna, que era unos cuantos años más grande que ella y que estaba obsesionado por la moda, a primera impresión pensó que definitivamente jamás se llevarían bien pero fue todo lo contrario fue con la persona que pasó más tiempo.

Un día Cinna la había convencido de ir de compras, y estando ahí fueron a un salón de belleza, al entrar vio un espejo enorme donde pudo ver su imagen completa. Para cuando volvió a mirarse al salir de ahí, en ese enorme espejo, era otra persona totalmente renovada, y más aún cuando volvió al Distrito 12, no solo por fuera se veía bien sino por dentro una nueva mujer nacía.

El camino hacia la parada del bus se le hizo más larga de lo normal y la llegada del transporte aún más, y cuando por fin subió nadie dijo nada sobre ella, claro era el primer día de secundaria seguro habría muchas personas nuevas, y eso pensaron precisamente, que ella era una alumna nueva, los comentarios, las miradas indiscretas, las babeadas por parte de algunos varones y los fisgoneos llegaron cuando su mejor amiga la llamo por su nombre y se sentó junto a ella.

El bus hizo una de sus últimas paradas antes de por fin partir a la escuela, en esa, subió el chico que tanto había anhelado ver en todas las vacaciones, ese tonto panadero llamado Peeta.

El chico de ahora al igual que ella de 12 años ni siquiera la miro, pensó, que se debía a que al igual que los otros no la había reconocido, y pensó que así era mejor por el momento, pues aún no estaba psicológicamente preparada para enfrentarlo. Si algo había decidido, que haría a su regreso a casa, seria por lo menos tratar de que el la viera de una manera diferente a la chica ruda de siempre, y en el bolsillo del pantalón guardaba la prueba más importante.

_POV PEETA_

Primer día de clases de la secundaria, seria genial, volvería a ver a sus amigos, y aunque no fueran a estar todos en el mismo salón, los seguiría viendo.

El verano había sido de lo mejor, no le pedía nada más, Delly no había salido de la ciudad y se habían visto casi todos los días, de hecho la última vez que se vieron había sido una cita, eso lo tenía tan contento, estaba seguro de que en la próxima oportunidad se harían novios oficiales.

El trayecto a la parada del bus se la paso pensado en todo lo que había hecho en las vacaciones, a quien había visto y a quien no, por cierto de Katniss era de la única que no había sabido nada, de todos había recibido al menos una postal.

También pensaba con quien podría tocar en este nuevo año, pero por lo que tenía entendido había varios horarios diferentes, el chiste es que se siguieran viendo y ahora que lo recordaba, Finnick le había dicho que tal vez Katniss se quedaba a vivir en Inglaterra, según lo que le había dicho Annie, pues siempre y cuando ella estuviera feliz no importaba donde estuviera… ojalá regresara.

Sacudió su cabeza un poco, ya estaba pensando de nuevo en ella, que rayos pasaba, que todas las vacaciones, por lo menos una vez al día había pensado en ella, seguro era que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a verla todos los días que no podía sacarla de su cabeza, aunque los últimos dos años de primaria hubieran estado muy distanciados, por lo sucedido en una excursión

El autobús llego y él subió, lo primero que busco con la mirada fue a su amigo de toda la vida, y lo encontró platicando y sentado junto a Annie y otra chica morena que no conocía, iba a dirigirse hacia ellos pero una jovencita rubia llamo su atención saludándolo con la mano, y él se sentó junto a ella.

Llegaron a la escuela y cada uno, que ya iba preparado con su propio horario de clases, tomo rumbos diferentes hacia cada aula, así que solo pudo hacer su típico saludo con Finnick y se fue a su salón, no tuvo tiempo de preguntar quién era la chica rubia que la causaba tanta curiosidad.

_POV KATNISS_

-Animo, no significa nada, él no te ha visto, pero cuando lo haga, y pongas en función tu plan todo será maravilloso para ustedes.- Annie le aseguro a Katniss cuando subían juntas las escaleras hacia su primera clase.

- Si claro y entonces por eso se quedó con ella-

-Ya te lo dije él está algo encandilado con ella, dejara de estarlo cuando te vea.-

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Estoy tan nerviosa, que tal si lo que planeo hacer empeora todo.-

- Dijiste que no podías fallar-

-Claro, porque estaba al otro lado del mundo, con Cinna como mi "animador personal", no lo había visto y tampoco me imaginaba que Delly lo hubiera estado rondando todas las vacaciones.-

-Bueno te diré algo que hará que sigas adelante con esto-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Cuál es tu actividad favorita?-

-Escribir poesía – haciendo un gesto de duda

-¿Y lo que haces mejor?-

-Escribir poesía- haciendo el mismo gesto de duda

-¿Y en que consiste tu plan?, repítelo-

-En darle una carta, con todos mis sentimientos escritos y empezar a comportarme decentemente con él-

- Y entonces de que te preocupas, todo estará bien…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esas palabras todavía resonaban en su cabeza, "todo estará bien" .Ahora seis años después aun dolía.

Cerro fuerte los ojos tratando que los recuerdos desaparecieran de su cabeza, pero ver la lluvia a través de su ventana le recordaba a él.

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º* º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º* º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

**Hola pues aqui el segundo capitulo de esta historia, espero y les haya gustado, poco a poco sabremos que paso con Katniss para que "detestara" a Peeta, tuve un poco de tiempo libre (de hecho en México el viernes no hay clases wiii y en mi fac suspenderan clases en la tarde mañana :D) y decidí subir el segundo capitulo de la historia para no hacerlos sufrir más.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por agregarla a favoritos y por seguirla en verdad se los agradezco muchooo, también agradezco a los que solo la leen o como yo les llamo a los lectores invisibles: Aquellos que solo leen la historia pero no comentan ni la agregan entre sus favoritos y etc, he sido también un lector invisible y los entiendo, el caso es que sigan la historia y que les guste.**

**Ahora contestaré los comentarios que me hicieron el favor dejarme :D**

**Hadelqui: Hola, me alegro que tenga buena pinta esta historia, para que te animes a leerla, te agradezco por tu comentario y espero hayas disfrutado este capitulo, que por cierto te lo dedico por ser el primer comentario de esta historia :D saludos y que tengas un excelente día.**

**yeyuperez: Hola, que bueno que la historia te parezca interesante, supongo que como vaya avanzando te parezca más y más interesante y te resuelva tus dudas... en fin... Espero y te haya gustado el capitulo, que tengas un excelente día.**

**lausmcfly: Hola, gracias por las buenas vibras, créeme que las necesito, me encanta que te haya gustado la historia, espero y te haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos en la próxima y gracias por tu comentario :D**

**Gpe77: Hola, jaja esa Annie le sacara canas verdes a la pobre de Katniss, en cada aprieto que la mete, y como vaya avanzando la historia sabrás que hizo Peeta, aunque debo confesar que tendrás ganas de matarlo, solo te soy un leve adelanto :D jeje gracias por tu comentario y espero y te haya gustado este capitulo. Excelente día.**

**Y ahora si a las 01:07 am del día 31 de octubre me despido de ustedes, por cierto... ¿vieron el último trailer de "En Llamas" wuao me encanto :3 ya ansió verla y llorar con ella jejeje. Les deseo un ¿feliz Halloween? Es que... soy de México y pues aun en mi casa no acostumbramos a celebrarlo, pero aun así se los deseo :D**

**Ya saben cualquier comentario, queja, demandas, jitomatazos. ofertas y etc en un review :D**


	3. LA PEOR PARTE

**Nota: **_la letra cursiva indica lo que están pensando nuestros personajes _lo subrayado son mis notas por si pienso que se vallan a perder ahí les aclaro o explico.** Sin más por el momento, nos leemos abajo.**

**Capitulo Dedicado a Gpe77 que me hizo ver mi error en el capitulo pasado.**

**DISCLAIMER:** La Historia le pertenece a AkaneMiiya que me permitió adaptarla con los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

**Cap. 3: LA PEOR PARTE.**

Luego del incidentes de las citas y la reuniones sociales, ya habían pasado dos días y todo transcurría con normalidad, pero en el interior de cierta jovencita morena, cada vez se hacían más latentes los recuerdos de cuando tenía 12 años, saber que él que fue el amor de su infancia y que aun ahora ocupaba un lugar muy extenso dentro de sí, estaría cerca todo el fin de semana, la hacía sentir intranquila, probablemente le hablaría, probablemente intentaría de nuevo acercarse a ella y haría intención de arreglar lo que paso hace años, pero ella definitivamente diría NO, porque su orgullo estaba por delante.

Durante los preparativos del fin de semana Peeta y Katniss habían estado cerca, por lo menos físicamente, para él, este hecho le alegraba el día, aunque la indiferencia de ella le dolía.

Para Katniss era incomodidad, tensión, el puñado de recuerdos y un nudo persistente en su garganta.

La hora del almuerzo llego, pero en esta ocasión, no solo Katniss y Annie están sentadas en la misma mesa de la esquina de la cafetería, sino también Finnick y Peeta. Finnick y Annie hablaban de lo que debería llevar cada quien para el fin de semana, Katniss mantenía su vista en un libro, y Peeta solo la miraba.

En la misma cafetería, pero en otra mesa, se encontraba la chica rubia junto con su grupo de "amigas", esa que había causado un gran conflicto en otros tiempos y ahora casi ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela le hablaba, no por las mismas razones, pero entre ellos iban las cuatro personas de la mesa de la esquina.

-Oigan chicas, juguemos algo-

-¿Como si estuviéramos todavía en primaria?, olvídalo Clove-

-Claro que no Glimmer, por ejemplo, juguemos a los retos, hace mucho que no jugamos.-

-¿Tú que dices Delly, jugamos?-

-Si, por que no-

-Bueno empezamos con Delly-

-¿Por qué conmigo?-

-Porque eres la primera que vi, deja de quejarte-

-Bueno ya, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-

-Voltea hacia la esquina, ¿ese rubio, no fue tu novio como por… 5 minutos?-casi burlándose

-Jajaja - dando una risa sarcástica

-¿Le hablas?-

-No-

-Bueno tu reto es ir y… abrazarlo- Glimmer y Clove rieron a carcajada

-¿No están hablando en serio?-

-¿No te atreves?- retándola

Ya no contesto, se puso de pie y avanzo a la mesa de la esquina.

Annnie miro hacia el frente y se percató de la chica que avanzaba lentamente entre las mesas, Katniss volteo hacia donde su amiga, he inmediatamente se tensó, Finnick y Peeta que permanecían de espaldas no se dieron cuenta de nada hasta que Delly estuvo tras de ellos.

-Oye ¿tú que haces aquí?- pregunto molesto Finnick.

-Nada importante solo quería saludar a mi querido Peeta- y abrazo al muchacho.

Ninguno de los cuatro daba crédito a lo que veía, la primera en reaccionar fue Katniss, cerro fuerte su libro se levantó y se fue.

Peeta al verla irse, literalmente aventó a la chica que lo abrazaba desde la espalda, y fue tras Katniss, pero ya no la pudo encontrar.

-Eres una vil zorra como te atreves a venir hasta aquí y…-Finnick presintiendo a donde iba la conversación y que dado el tipo de vocabulario que estaba usando su novia, podría afectar su imagen y reputación (la de Annie), mejor la interrumpió bruscamente llevándosela del lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de puro odio a Delly que seguía parada con una medio sonrisa.

Katniss había corrido al único lugar donde, estaba segura que no la encontrarían, la azotea de la escuela.

Se recargo en una de las paredes y dejo caer su peso, quedando sentada en el piso, había un nudo en la garganta, y sus lágrimas iban a comenzar a salir y sus recuerdos también.

::::::::::: SEIS AÑOS ANTES, PRIMERO DE SECUNDARIA, PRIMER DÍA::::::::::

Continuación del capitulo pasado…

- - Flash back Katniss - -

Después de que su mejor amiga le hubiera asegurado que todo iba a estar bien, su alma ahora estaba más tranquila, las clases del primer día no fueron tan difíciles como lo había imaginado, pero aún no había tenido oportunidad de ver a su amado Peeta

_ _ _-Flash back Peeta-_ _ _

En otra parte de la escuela, Peeta después de cuatro largas horas de clase en la secundaria, salía al descanso para el almuerzo, su cabeza se empezó a llenar de asuntos que no había recordado, como por ejemplo que no había visto a Katniss en todo el día ni siquiera en el autobús, ¿será que se habría quedado en el Capitolio?, ojalá que no, no pudo seguir dándole vueltas al asunto ya que se encontró por fin con su mejor amigo… que no había visto en mucho tiempo, a excepción de la mañana.

-Viejo, ¡que gusto volver a verte después de todas las vacaciones!- mientras ambos se abrazaban.

-Igual, Finnick, igual, no sabes todas las cosas que pasaron mientras no estabas, fue tan, tan…-

-¿Increíble?- con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, veía a su amigo tan contento.

-Sí ¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Porque me lo dijiste en cada una de tus cartas.-

-Sí verdad, que tonto…-

La plática se extendió hablando de todo, pero esta, llego a cierto punto importante para el rubio…

-Hoy Finnick, hoy va a ser el día, me le voy a declarar a Delly, y sabes que, lo haré frente a todos- dijo orgulloso.

-¡QUE!, ¿estás loco?, ¿cómo que frente a todos?-

-Sí, es que a ella le gustan ese tipo de cosas-

-Y eso que, el que se está arriesgando eres ¡tú!-

-Estoy seguro de que ella dirá que si- con el pecho inflado – además, mira ya lo tengo todo planeado para que sea especial, estuve preguntando con los antiguos compañeros, su horario de clases y en la ultima hora de clases, nos toca juntos a la mayoría de los que estábamos en la primaria, y antes de que entre el maestro me le declaro-

-Pero Peeta no crees que…- Finnick no pudo terminar su frase ya que timbre para la entrada del descanso a clases había sonado.

-Finnick nos vemos luego- dijo despidiéndose con la mano, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Bien- dijo resignado- nos vemos, pero ¡piensa lo que vas a hacer!- le grito mientras cada vez lo veía más lejos

-¡Ya lo hice!- contesto también gritando

Lo que ninguno de los dos vio, fue que cierta jovencita rubia había escuchado su conversación.

_*¡Ah!, que tonto se me olvido preguntarle a Finnick, quien era la chica morena, se me hace algo familiar* _pensaba Peeta.

_ _ _ - -Flash back Katniss-_ _ _

-Annie, está decidido, no lo haré, me retracto, no lo haré, no se la daré-

-Pero Katniss, tú habías dicho…-

-No me importa lo que haya dicho, ya no quiero hacerlo-

-Oye esa no es la Katniss valiente que conozco, esta es una cobarde-

-¡Oye!-

-Es la verdad-

-Pues sabes que, por esta vez no me importa-

Transcurrieron las horas de clase que faltaban, y al finalizar la antepenúltima, en la cual habían estado presentes Finnick, Annie y Katniss, había cinco minutos de descanso, pero Katniss tenía clase de historia y se tenía que ir, Annie y Finnick tenían la siguiente clase juntos, que era álgebra.

-Oye Annie, ¿Katniss cambio mucho, verdad?-

-Sí, yo digo que más que mucho, es más, yo diría que la Vieja Katniss está Muerta.-

_ _ _-Flash back Peeta-_ _ _

_*Veamos ¿qué clase me toca?... álgebra no me gusta mucho pero ya que… ahora que lo pienso olvide preguntar a Finnick si sabía algo de Katniss*_ Arnold pensando

_ _ _-Flash back Delly-_ _ _

_*Me va a pedir que sea su novia, ¡que emoción! ¡No puedo creerlo!...y frente a todos, ¡ahh!..., ay, bueno ya, me tengo que tranquilizar, pensare en algo más si no moriré de emoción…_

_*¿Qué clase me toca?... historia… ah! Me va a pedir que sea su novia.*_

Delly llego al salón donde será su siguiente clase, y frente a ella, a unos metros, se encontraba Brutus, no acostumbraba saludarlo, pero hoy estaba tan feliz, que lo haría, pero se detuvo en último instante, ya que había alguien que lo acompañaba.

_*¿Quién es esa chica?, jamás la había visto…_ y puso atención a la conversación que mantenían las dos personas

-Entonces Brutus, sí que pasaste un buen verano- decía Katniss con gusto

-Sí, pues, tu viaje al Capitolio supera mis vacaciones Katniss-

Delly no pudo seguir escuchando el resto de la conversación, en su cabeza resonaba el nombre de su principal… Rival.

_*¿Qué hago?... ¿qué hago?, no ella no puede llegar e interrumpir mis planes… Mi Vida, ¿qué hago? y entonces una idea recorrió su cerebro.*_

_ _ _ - Flash back Peeta- _ _ _

_*Álgebra, ojala me hubiera tocado otra clase… oh! Ahí están Finnick y Annie, ¿tendrán álgebra?, yo creo que sí, que bien por lo menos no estaré solo_*

Dos metros, y casi llegó a estar cerca de sus dos amigos, porque lo último que escucho lo dejo de piedra, su corazón se detuvo igual que su respiración…

- La Vieja Katniss está Muerta.- escucho la última parte de la frase de Annie.

_*Escuche mal, no ella no puede estar…NO ELLA… ELLA… ¡ELLA NO! ¡MI!... ¡Katniss NO!_ _por eso no estaba… _pensaba Peeta.

El timbre sonó para la entrada de la penúltima hora, pero Peeta no escucho el timbre y aunque lo hubiera escuchado no le hubiera hecho caso…

-Peeta, ¿también te toca álgebra?- Finnick no obtuvo respuesta porque Peeta salió corriendo.

_ _ _ - Flash back Katniss - _ _ _

-Profesor me da permiso de ir al baño- dijo Katniss mientras levantaba la mano

-Señorita Everdeen el timbre acaba de sonar- con la mención del apellido, los que no la habían conocido, se quedaron sorprendidos.

-No me tardo...-

-Está bien, valla- contesto el profesor de historia resignado.

_ _ _ - Flash back Delly - _ _ _

_*Ahora es mi oportunidad*_ pensó Delly al ver salir a Katniss.

-Oye Brutus psss…- Despacio lo llamo para que el profesor no la oyera.

-¿Qué pasa Delly?- respondió también despacio.

-Por favor dile a Finch, que Peeta se me va a declarar a la última hora frente a todos.

– Y aunque Brutus no quería meterse en problemas, y menos tratándose de algo que tal vez, haría sentir mal a Katniss, no quería ser descortés, y además no sabía si eso fuera cierto, así que se lo dijo a Finch.

-¡Señorita!- dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a Delly – si no le interesa mi clase, puede retirarse, claro que con un reporte.

-No es eso profesor, si no que le decía a mi compañero que me siento algo mal y…- el profesor la interrumpió

-Si se siente mal valla a la enfermería… yo le doy permiso-

-Gracias- Delly salió del salón, y no perdió tiempo para ir tras Katniss, de todas maneras estaba segura de que su plan ya había hecho el efecto que quería y así fue, pues para antes de que empezara la ultima hora de clases, ya la mayoría de los amigos que iban en la misma escuela en la primaria, sabían que Peeta se le declararía a Delly, "información: cortesía de Finch".

_ _ _ - Flash back Katniss - _ _ _

_*"Cobarde", será que Annie tiene razón y ¿Debería de dársela?... ¿Qué haré?* _y eso iba pensando Katniss con total desanimo, mientras miraba la carta doblada que llevaba en sus manos.

Por lo tanto no vio a un rubio que caminaba con la cabeza gacha, y con una tristeza enorme, que se desbordaba por sus ojos.

_ _ _ - Flash back Peeta - _ _ _

Llevaba un rato sentado en la escalera del segundo piso, no quería llorar, pero simplemente las lágrimas caían solas, además de que el pasillo estaba solo.

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, tal vez irse a su casa sería lo mejor, se sentía tan mal, y con la cabeza agachada no se dio cuenta que enfrente venía por la persona que lloraba.

_ _ _ - Fin de Flash back de Peeta _ _ _

Y entonces chocaron, y ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentada sobre el piso.

Él levanto la mirada y vio a la muchacha supo que era la chica misteriosa del camión… pero esos ojos… esos ojos grises… imposible…

-¿Peeta?- pronuncio Katniss como quien no quiere que le respondan, todavía sentada en el piso.

-¿Katniss?- dijo Peeta como quien no cree, y expendió la mano para ayudarla, y ella la acepto, esa era la respuesta que él esperaba.

Alguien miraba a lo lejos la escena…

Con más fuerza de la necesaria para levantarla, tiro de su mano, su intención de solo ayudarla, quedo atrás, y fue sustituido por un gran abrazo.

-Estas aquí- susurro cerca de su oído, estaba tan feliz

-Pues… si… tenía que venir a clases- ella estaba muy nerviosa.

-Te extrañe-

-En… serio…-

Y entonces dejo salir eso que ni el mismo sabía que sentía.

-Te amo Katniss-

-¿Ehh? …- ella se alejó un poco de él, acto que fue aprovechado por él, pues la beso.

No duro demasiado ya que ella, no se sentía del todo segura, y se separó despacio, dio un paso más hacia atrás y extendió sus manos, en ellas un sobre blanco, él lo tomo y ella salió corriendo.

Y si Delly lo había visto y escuchado todo…

Ahora en verdad se sentía mal, no regreso en lo que quedaba de clase.

_ _ _ - Flash back Katniss - _ _ _

_*me dijo que… me amaba…y me… beso, y yo le di la carta... ¿Por qué lo hice?... ¡que tonta!, se suponía que no se la daría, pero ahora que lo pienso no me siento tan mal… de hecho me siento bien, muy bien*_ y cuando entro al salón llevaba una enorme sonrisa.

_ _ _ - Flash back Peeta - _ _ _

Termino de leer la carta y estaba feliz, muy feliz, la apretó contra su pecho, y aun no lo creía.

_ _ _ - Fin Flash back Peeta - _ _ _

EL timbre para la última hora sonó, pudo haber sido suerte o destino pero la mayoría de los que habían estado en la primaria, les tocaba literatura.

Más de la mitad del salón ya se conocían, y estaban esperando que los dos, protagonistas de las historia de amor se presentaran.

Delly llegó puntual, tenía que culminar su plan.

Peeta llego con la sonrisa más grande que tenía, y cuando entro al salón de literatura, Delly estaba cerca del escritorio. Delly lo miraba con ojos de ternura y coqueteo haciéndose la desentendida de todo lo que había visto, y él le sostuvo la mirada, error, GRAN ERROR.

Todos empezaron a hacer relajo, mucho relajo.

-¡Vamos Peeta di lo que tengas que decir!- gritaban unos

-¡Si Peeta sé el primero en convertirte en Héroe!-siguieron gritando

-Ya díselo Peeta- gritaron a coro las mujeres.

Delly se acercó a él con una sonrisa tonta.-Hola Peeta-

-EEEEEEEEEEEE- todos corearon

-¡Ya declárate Peeta solo tienes cinco minutos!-

Peeta miraba a todos lados desesperado, pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, y en eso entro Finnick y Annie, y cuando se iba a girar hacia ellos completamente, le fue arrebatado lo más preciado que tenía en ese momento, LA CARTA.

-¿Es para miii?- Dijo Delly.

-Lo que pasa… Delly yo- Peeta tartamudeo.

-A ver, Delly yo la leo- dijo una de las amigas de Delly.

Y en eso entro Katniss.

-¿Qué pasa aquí Annie?, ¿por qué hay tanto escándalo aquí se oye desde que venía dando la vuelta- Annie la miro con tristeza.

-Se… le está declarando…- y a Katniss solo la mantenía de pie el orgullo.

Y se empezó a escuchar la lectura…

"Para mi amor…

Esto es para la persona más grande de todo mí existir, para aquella con la que pienso cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al dormir, sin mencionar las otras 15-16 horas del día y las 8 que duermo.

Porque todo lo que venga bueno de mí te pertenece y lo que pueda ser malo tú lo cambias en mí.

Mi corazón está completamente entregado desde siempre y para siempre.

Por qué todo en ti me gusta, todo, tus sentimientos, tus pensamientos, tus gestos, tus enojos y alegrías, cada detalle que pudiera salir de ti yo lo amo.

Quisiera poder estar junto a ti para siempre, pero tengo un miedo que… "

Peeta buscaba desesperado ayuda con la mirada, pero no encontró nada, entonces se armó de valor…

-¡BASTA!- grito y le arrebato la carta a la persona que la leía, volteo la mirada pero ella ya no estaba.

-Peeta eso es cierto-

-Yo… solo… Delly, escucha…- No quería lastimarla

-¡Dice que si quieres ser su Novia!- grito un inoportuno y Delly aprovecho la oportunidad.

-¡SI, SI QUIERO!- mientras se tiraba a los brazos del rubio y lo besaba y el barullo general volvió

-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

El beso que el en un principio iba a rechazar completamente, "recapacito", tampoco quería dejarla en ridículo frente a todos, después de todo él tenía la culpa por ilusionarla, y siguió medianamente el beso.

No, ya no, no más, y Peeta abrió los ojos para separarla lentamente, pero no llego a hacerlo, pues se congelo al ver unos ojos grises inconfundibles.

Ella solo se dio media vuelta y se fue, el orgullo nuevamente le impidió correr.

_ _ _ - Flash back Peeta - _ _ _

Todo desde ahí fue mal, ella no le volvió a hablar, en 6 años no había obtenido de ella nada, más que un par de insultos y una barrida que lo hizo caer en el lodo y que todos se burlaran de él.

Pero lo peor vino en primero de Preparatoria, ella había empezado a salir con chicos y casi todos más grandes que ella, incluso en una ocasión, lo habían dejado golpeado por meterse en lo que no debía por celos.

:::::::::::: FIN FLASH BACK ::::::::::::::::::::::

- La extraño mucho- susurro Peeta recargado contra una pared, ya cansado de buscar a Katniss.

En la azotea

-Detesto… que siga… doliendo…- las lágrimas no la dejaron seguir.

**Hola, pues aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo decidí subirlo porque tengo tiempo y porque ya estoy viendo que otra historia subo.**

**Por fin saben lo que paso entre estos dos, yo opino que por muy buena gente Peeta no debería haber hecho lo que hizo pero bueno... ya lo esta pagando su GRAN ERROR, no se que opinen y me gustaría saberlo :D en fin... Espero y se hayan divertido mucho los que festejen Halloween y los que no, pues el dos de noviembre nos toca asaltar la ofrenda jejeje en fin... **

**Saludos y que estén muy bien...**

**Ya saben quejas, comentarios, dudas, demandas, jitomatazos y más en un review :D**


	4. PRE-REUNIÓN Y OTROS ACONTECIMIENTOS

**DISCLAIMER:** La Historia le pertenece a AkaneMiiya que me permitio adeptarla con los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que le pertenecen a Suzzane Collins.

**Capitulo 4: Pre-reunión y otros acontecimientos**

Los días que quedaban para el fin de semana se redujeron a viernes, la ultima hora de clases era la mejor para todos y a la vez la más larga, pero aún más para Peeta que en este ciclo escolar actual le había tocado orientación vocacional, la cual solo era una vez a la semana, y aunque no era su materia favorita, adoraba que llegara el viernes a la ultima hora, porque era la única clase que compartía con su amor platónico.

Así que en clase de orientación se encargaba de buscar una butaca que quedara atrás de Katniss para poder mirarla todo el tiempo sin que ella se diera cuanta, o eso creía él.

Resultado, a pesar de que era la materia más fácil, ya que solo hablaban de tus expectativas de vida, de tu posible carrera profesional y cosas por el estilo, mientras la mayoría pasaban con 10 o 9, el, la calificación más alta que él había sacado era 7, y no era secreta la razón para ninguno de sus compañeros.

Para Katniss era la hora más larga, no solo tenía que prestar atención a la clase sino hacer como si no se diera cuenta de que su "Querido Peeta" la miraba toda una hora y hacer como si no estuviera nerviosa.

Para empeorar la situación ese día desde la salida de la escuela se irían a comprar lo necesario, para un fin de semana grandioso, luego irían a sus casas a recoger sus cosas y como a las 8 de la noche se reunirían en casa de Annie.

Annie estaba muy feliz, pues la gustaba la idea de que sus amigos y su novio se quedaran en su casa el fin de semana, sería muy divertido estar los cuatro como en los viejos tiempos.

Finnick definitivamente ya había maquinado un plan para quedarse solo con su novia, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para unos cuantos arrumacos.

Katniss estaba sumamente nerviosa y sentía que si en algún momento la dejaban sola con Peeta y él le recordaba algo de lo que paso, por mucho que lo quisiera evitar terminaría llorando.

Y Peeta, aparte de nervioso estaba ansioso, ya quería estar en casa de Annie para hablar con ella a solas, después de todo ya suponía que Finnick tendría un plan para quedarse solo con Annie y eso incluía estar solo con Katniss.

Por fin el ansiado timbre sonó, todos dieron un grito de júbilo que se oyó alrededor de toda la preparatoria. Peeta, la vio levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la salida, y a pesar de que se dirigían al mismo lugar, salió sola del salón y Peeta tras ella.

En la entrada del edificio ya los esperaban Annie y Finnick listos para ir de compras, y se dirigieron juntos al centro comercial, compraron de todo, desde nieve y frituras hasta comida.

Peeta no dejaba de mirar a Katniss, ella se hacia la desentendida, Annie y Finnick, pues aunque se daban cuenta no decían nada.

Estaban por salir del centro comercial, Annie que iba adelante con Finnick, paro de repente, se quedó estática por unos segundos, dio sobre sí misma una vuelta de 180 grados y avanzo hacia Katniss, la tomo por el brazo y empezó a jalarla en dirección contraria, y dijo en voz alta.

-Chicos será mejor que salgamos por la otra entrada-

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron Finnick y Peeta al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, ¿por qué?- pregunto Katniss.

-Te suena "Cato"- contesto Annie susurrando a Katniss

-Sí, eso me basta- también susurrando y comenzando a caminar más rápido.

-Oye, Annie, ¿por qué quieren irse por la otra puerta?- cuestiono su novio.

-ehhh…, porque… te acuerdas de los helados donde hay nieve de melón con kiwi crema de banana espolvoreado con galleta y…- su novio la interrumpió.

-Si ¿Qué con ella?-

-Quiero una, y Katniss también, verdad que si Kat-

-Si esa nieve es… amm… rica…-

-Oye, amor, esa nevería está en el centro comercial sur de la ciudad, ¿lo recuerdas?-

Ambas chicas detuvieron sus pasos, nerviosas

-¿y ahora qué?- dijo Katniss susurrando

-Yo creo que pusieron una nueva- dijo en voz alta inventando una excusa, que realmente sonaba a mentira.

Katniss y Annie siguieron su camino y Finnick y Peeta no tuvieron más que seguirlas.

Ya en una nevería (que encontraron por casualidad), los cuatro sentados comían nieve tranquilos, ya había pasado un buen rato del incidente con "Cato" así que…

-Ahora vuelvo-

-¿A dónde vas Kat?- pregunto Annie

-Al baño-

-ahh…, pero… y…-

-Ya paso mucho rato-

Peeta y Finnick solo se miraron extrañados por la conversación, Katniss salió de la visión de los tres y empezaron las preguntas…

-Dime linda, ¿por qué de repente intentaron salir por el otro lado?-

-Ahh… bueno… ya te lo había dicho queríamos nieve y …- fue interrumpida

-No mientas-

-No lo hago yo…-

-Annie, Peeta y yo sabemos que estas mintiendo-

-Claro que no…- interrupción

-¿Fue por ti o por Katniss?-

-Por ninguna…-

-¡Ahhh!, ¡Entonces fue por Katniss!-

-Finnick, no es así, las dos quería…

-Ya acéptalo es por ella..-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-¡Aaayyy!, ¡Ok! Si ya contento, el orangután de su ex novio la iba a ver…-

-¿Cuál?, el mastodonte, súper alto, que juega rugby y ¿Qué hace un año se graduó?- dijo Finnick

-Si ese-

-Sí que da miedo, ¿cómo pudo ella, estar con él?, aun no entiendo a tu amiga.-

-Bueno tampoco es feo –

Finnick la miro con cara ofendido

-Pero tú eres mucho más guapo- Finnick inflo el pecho, a todo esto Peeta ya había puesto una mueca de desagrado.

-Como lo detesto-

-Tranquilo hermano – Finnick intento relajar a Peeta.

-Sí, se dice fácil- contesto Peeta con mala cara.

-Se que no es fácil, aceptar que la chica, a la cual has dedicado mucho tiempo de tu vida, sea ingrata y salga con el primer imbécil que vea, ella debería saber, que tú la amas más que… -el discurso de Finnick cada vez se hacía más largo, hablando de las virtudes de Peeta, hasta que Annie, lo interrumpió.

-Sabes que no le diré nada a Katniss, ¿verdad?-

-Si lo sé,- luego dirigiéndose a Peeta- bueno hermano por lo menos lo intente.-

-Gracias- contesto Peeta con una mueca entre risa, nostalgia y agradecimiento.

-Oigan voy a buscar a Kat ya se tardó- y salió a buscarla

…:::…:::

Katniss salía de los lavabos cuando…

-Hola Chica en llamas- Katniss ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo.

-¿Qué quieres Cato?- Respondió Helga.

-Necesitamos hablar, hace más de un mes que no lo hacemos-

-La última vez si no mal recuerdo, dijiste que no me hablarías más hasta que entendiera que me amabas y que nadie me iba a poder hacer feliz, etc., etc., la verdad no me acuerdo, me aburrían tus conversaciones.-

-La última vez, estaba enojado, no sabía lo que decía, y tú sabes bien que te amo con todo mi corazón linda-y se acercó un poco más a ella, que al sentirlo venir, se dio la vuelta y lo encaro.

-La última vez que nos vimos, fue tres meses después de haber terminado y seguías, argumentando tu triste historia de celos, para golpear gente.-

-Y como no iba a estarlo, mi novia, está coqueteando con un tipo que…- ella interrumpió

-Yo no estaba coqueteando, tú empezaste con tus arranques, solo porque viste que alguien me había rozado la mano.-

-Sí y ¡por eso le partí la cara!-

…:::…:::

-Oye amigo,-

-¿Qué paso Finnick?- Peeta seguía con cara triste

-¿Cuántas veces te has peleado con el gigantón?-

-4 veces-

-Vaya, pobre de ti.-

-Y sabes que, lo volvería a hacer-

-Sí, lo sé-

…:::…:::

-¡Eres un salvaje!-

-Claro que no, ¡solo defendía lo que es mío!-

-Espero que no estés hablando de mí, porque ¡yo nunca te pertenecí!-

-Ahh si, se me olvidaba, tú nunca estuviste cien por ciento conmigo, ¡siempre pensabas en él! –

-¡Estas demente!-

-Perdona cariño si no soy un enclenque y no tengo cabello rubio, ni voy por la vida salvando gente, pero…- seguía reclamando Cato

…:::…:::

-La última vez sí que te fue mal- dijo Finnick

-Nah, solo un brazo y un golpe raro en el torzo, nada grave- contesto Peeta con aire despreocupado

-Si tú lo dices-

…:::…:::

-Sabes que, no sé ni para que me hablaste, me voy, eres un total y completo estúpido-

-Ahh, no, no me dejas hablando solo, y lo haces solo porque sabes que tengo razón- y la jalo fuerte del brazo

-¡Suéltame!- exigió Katniss.

…:::…:::

-¿Ya hace cuánto de eso?-

-mmmm, como… 4 meses- contesto Peeta

…:::…:::

-No hasta que…-

-¿Katniss?- y justo en el momento llego Annie y al verla, Cato soltó a Katniss.

-¿Estás bien?...- pregunto dudosa

-Si vámonos de aquí- la tomo de la mano y empezaron a caminar.

-Recuerda que aun te quiero!- alcanzaron a oír ambas a lo lejos.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-¡Ese estúpido!, ¡cómo me hace enfadar!, me empezó a decir que quería hablar y que aún me quiere, y no se cuanta babosada más!, y por si fuera poco me jaloneo!, puedes creer eso, me jaloneo Ahh! ¡Lo detesto!-

-Yo creo que está loco, como se atrevió a tocarte-

Y en eso llegaron a las mesas en donde las alcanzaron a escuchar Finnick y sobre todo Peeta.

-¿Qué quien hizo que?- levantándose de la silla, y por más que Katniss intento decirle a Annie con la mirada que se quedara callada, no fue así…

-Pues que el "Muto" de Cato se acercó a Katniss y para cuando yo llegue la estaba estirando y…- Peeta se había ido.

**Continuara...**


	5. POR TI LO QUE SEA

**Capitulo 5: Por ti lo que sea.**

Caminaba muy aprisa, pero a quien le importa que vaya rápido si lo que resalta es que iba con mucha furia, estaba enojado y mucho, el estúpido de Cato le había puesto la mano encima a Katniss y no se iba a salir con la suya, al fin y al cabo que importaba que estuviera más alto y fornido que él , que lo hubiera mandado al hospital antes y que de seguro iba ir acompañado por la pandilla de futbol americano que siempre iban tras él y no diferían mucho en complexión física a la de Cato. No es que Peeta se hubiera quedado chaparro al contrario ahora era más alto que Katniss por unos 30cm.

Y caminando, caminando encontró lo que buscaba…

¡Cato!- grito Peeta al verlo a lo lejos parado con otros tres, junto al baño de hombres, los cuatro voltearon y cuando encontraron parado frente a ellos el rostro enfurecido de Peeta, quisieron reír como siempre lo hacían pero por alguna razón se mantuvieron callados…

-¿Qué quieres panadero?, vienes a buscar pleito o que- Por otra razón que no entendían los demás muchachos, Cato había contestado enojado desde el principio y no con su característico tono burlón, entonces supusieron que en el rato de escasos 2 minutos que perdieron de vista a Cato algo había pasado, y tenía que ser relacionado a Katniss.

-Escúchame bien estúpido muto, ni se te ocurra volver a acercarte a Katniss, y mucho menos ponerle una mano encima- respondió Peeta agresivo y dándole un empujón a Cato, y este sin querer quedarse atrás se le fue encima, pero tres pares de manos lo detuvieron, dado que no querían escándalos en un lugar público.

-¡Insecto! ¡Me las vas a pagar!, Katniss es mía para que lo sepas ¡ni tu ni nadie me puede impedir que me le acerque!, además quien me lo va a impedir ¿tú?- respondió violento y aun jaloneando por ser liberado de los brazos que lo contenían.

-¡Sí!, estás loco Katniss no es tuya retrasado, ¡ella es libre! Y para que lo sepas, ¡jamás va a regresar con alguien como tú!, un perdedor con exceso de masa corporal pero sin materia en el cerebro- y eso fue suficiente para que Cato hiciera su mejor esfuerzo por liberarse, y lográndolo se fue contra Peeta.

...

-¿Dónde estás amigo?- decía Finnick en voz alta mientras buscaba con la mirada a su amigo.

-Annie no debiste decir nada y menos enfrente de él-

-Lo siento, se me salió Katniss-

-Pues ya que- dijo Katniss resignada y esperando que Peeta no encontrara a Cato, Finnick por su parte se mantuvo en silencio ante el comentario de Katniss, en circunstancias normales hubiera defendido a su novia pero probablemente Peeta hubiera estado mejor si no se hubiera enterado.

De pronto oyeron algo de bullicio y se dirigieron hacía la sección de baños y probadores, justo para ver como Cato tumbaba a Peeta de un golpe en la cara.

...

Peeta se levantó del suelo, como resorte, demasiada furia y adrenalina dentro del cuerpo, y con una fuerza que jamás había mostrado se fue contra Cato, dejándolo en el suelo, pero antes de caer recibió un golpe en la costilla contra la orilla de una banca lo que le provocó que el otro gritara de inmediato, y …

-¡Basta!- los dos hombres se quedaron serios y mirando por un momento a Katniss y Finnick levanto a Peeta.

-No te nos acerques, ¿entendido?- y dándose la vuelta Katniss se retiró con sus amigos.

...

-¡Eres un torpe panadero!, ¡en que rayos estabas pensando!-

-En protegerte, en eso estaba pensando!-

-¡Y quien te dijo que necesitaba algo de ti!-

-Ese imbe…-

-Que no pueden dejar de pelear los dos- intervino Finnick.

-Pues dile a tu amigo que no se meta en lo que no le importa- contesto Katniss con el señor fruncido y recogiendo al igual que los demás las bolsas de las compras que habían dejado olvidadas en la nevería.

Y aunque Katniss no lo admitiera, Annie la conocía muy bien, como para saber que tras su cara de enfado, sentía mariposas en el estómago por la hazaña de Peeta.

...

Pasando un rato, ya casi llegaban a casa de Annie, entre plática y plática, por parte de unos y silencio de otros llegaron, dejaron las compras, y los tres se retiraron a sus casas para ir por lo necesario a sus casas para quedarse el fin de semana.

...

De los tres jóvenes la única que tuvo problemas fue Katniss que al llegar a casa vio un letrero en la puerta que decía:

"Salí de viaje a un distrito que está a 8hrs de aquí, regreso el domingo por la tarde"

Y entonces Katniss cayó en cuenta de que la casa estaba cerrada, que había olvidado las llaves, y que lo único que le quedaba era regresar a casa de Annie sin nada en las manos más que su horario de clases.

**Continuara...**


	6. REFLEXIONES

**DISCLAIMER:** La Historia le pertenece a AkaneMiiya que me permitio adeptarla con los personajes de Los Juegos del Hambre que le pertenecen a Suzzane Collins.

**Capítulo 6 Reflexiones…**

A un paso muy lento hizo el camino de regreso a casa de Annie, en principio fue por el desánimo que sentía con respecto a sus padres, ¿Cómo era posible que su vida les tuviera sin cuidado y que no tuvieran ni un mínimo de atención con ella?, siempre cuando le hacían un nuevo desaire se decía a sí misma "ya me acostumbrare", pero la costumbre no llegaba y seguía sintiendo esa sensación de melancolía y rechazo.

Luego de un rato de caminar su análisis interno llego a Peeta, otro tema bastante controversial entre mente y corazón, ¿Qué rayos tenía el panadero que le hacía amarlo tanto?, en la primaria estaba convencida que su destino inminente era amarlo hasta el final de los días, pero nunca pensó en forma realista si llegarían a estar juntos o no, en la secundaria él acabó con toda ilusión y ella se prometió que lo olvidaría costara lo que costara y que jamás cedería a estar con él, y ahora estaba tan confundida, no sobre sus sentimientos, sino sobre lo que debía hacer, porque aunque su orgullo era grande, lo amaba bastante, pero aun recordaba la humillación que él le hizo pasar, pero también recordaba sus sonrisas, sus gestos tiernos, su amabilidad, sus celos, sus peleas por defenderla (aunque casi siempre terminara en problemas), el amor en sus ojos cuando la miraba, la insistencia y perseverancia para que por fin estuvieran juntos a pesar de los rechazos de ella, se preguntaba si debía o no darle la oportunidad. Ante los pensamientos de celos y peleas una sonrisa surco su cara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Peeta busco deprisa lo que se iba a llevar para el fin de semana, si algo esperaba de ese día era estar más cerca de Katniss, intentar que ella lo aceptara de una buena vez, Finnick tenía razón no debía rendirse, sus esperanzas se renovaron después de la plática con su mejor amigo antes de llegar a su casa momentos atrás

_-Flash Back-_  
-¡Ella estaba enojada y con Annie!- decía Finnick  
-¿y eso porque?- respondió con curiosidad Peeta – Katniss nunca se enoja con ella-  
-Si lo sé, pero dime tú ¿porque crees que se enojó?- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara Finnick  
-Ni idea- Respondió Peeta  
-Pues porque te dijo lo de Cato, y ella no quería que lo enfrentaras, la preocupación le saltaba de los ojos-  
-¿Enserio?- pregunto Peeta con esperanza  
-Si, por eso te digo, no te des por vencido, estoy seguro que ella siente algo por ti, nunca ha dejado de sentirlo, ya verás que si pones tu mejor esfuerzo, ella te dará la oportunidad-  
_-Fin del flash back-_

-"Lo voy a lograr, conseguiré que ella este conmigo, no importa cuánto me tarde, incluso si no lo consigo en estos dos días, seguiré intentando, aunque tenga que ir detrás de ella después de la graduación, aunque se valla a otro país a trabajar, así tenga 50 años yo estaré a su lado hasta que me dé la oportunidad".- Pensaba Peeta

Después salió corriendo de su casa sin despedirse de nadie.

Cruzo calles rápido, casi corriendo, lo que quería era llegar pronto a casa de Annie, y ver pronto a Katniss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katniss caminaba lento, no tenía claro si quería llegar o no, pero su paso aunque lento, cada vez la acercaba más a su destino.  
-"lo ignoro, no lo ignoro, lo ignoro, no lo ignoro, olvidar, oportunidad, olvidar, oportunidad, t0al vez debería dejar mi orgullo y dejar de buscarme tantos problemas sentimentales, a los nueve años mi frase era "si él dice brinca yo respondo que tan alto, si me pide noviazgo, aun si fuera a escondidas, yo diría si y te amaría por la eternidad" por qué no puede ser tan fácil como antes- Pensaba Katniss. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz.  
-Hola cariño- oyó una voz estúpidamente familiar, detrás de unos contenedores  
-Déjame en paz Cato, ¡que no entiendes que no volveré contigo!, mejor ve a buscar tu cerebro que hace mucho que está perdido-  
-Amorcito eres muy ruda algunas veces, suerte que no lo eras cuando nos poníamos románticos- dijo Cato acercándose a ella- al menos hasta que intentamos dar el gran paso y te echaste para atrás y me dejaste con las ganas de más- con tono enojado, tomando su brazo de forma brusca y jalándola hasta un callejón estrecho.  
-Te lo advierto ¡suéltame de una vez!-  
-¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué?, ¿vas a llamar al escuálido del panadero?-  
-¡No lo necesito para darte tu merecido!-  
-¿Ah sí?- la acorralo contra una pared – y si te digo que no te dejare ir hasta que me digas que vuelves conmigo o si quieres te la pongo más fácil, aquí, ahora, juguemos- decía mientras ponía su mano en su cintura y empezaba a subirla por un costado-  
-¡Eres un idiota!- dijo mientras lo pateaba fue libre por dos segundos antes de volver a ser la prisionera- ¡suéltame!- pateo con más fuerza pero no logro nada.  
-Te diré dos palabras para que me entiendas bien "Te amo"-  
-Esto no es amor, ¡déjame en paz!-  
-No, ¡eres mía!, no me dejaras así de fácil porque yo… Se escuchó un golpe, un tubo de metal se estrelló contra la cabeza de Cato dejándolo inconsciente y con un pequeño rastro de sangre, cortesía de Peeta.  
La cara de Katniss era de sorpresa absoluta  
-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el tomándola de los brazos alejándola de Cato que esta inconsciente.  
-yo… ahh… si…solo- Katniss seguía impactada y sin quitar su vista del hombre en el suelo, Peeta aprovechando la situación al tenerla de frente la abrazo acurrucándola en su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello y la sacaba del lugar  
-¡espera!, no… no podemos… dejarlo ahí tirado… ¿qué tal si… muere…?-decía un poco trabada  
-¡No lo ayudaremos!, no después de cómo te trato-

-Oye se supone que tú eres el buen samarito, ¿en serio quieres que muera?- Peeta no contesto, Katniss regreso un poco dudosa, tomo el celular de Cato y envió un mensaje a uno de sus amigos que decía "estoy en la calle May en el callejón, urgente vengan"  
-Eso será suficiente- y ambos chicos salieron de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Él quiso volver a abrazarla, pero ella se alejó más nadie hablo en lo que quedaba de camino, ya que ambos andaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.  
-"Fue realmente maravilloso volver a sentirla cerca, hace tanto que no la abrazaba para ser exactos seis años, bueno hace un año lo intente y me dio un golpe en el abdomen, pero lo importante es que pase lo que pase no me rendiré"-  
-"En realidad tuve miedo, jamás lo admitiré a nadie, bueno tal vez con Annie, pero me quede paralizada cuando él me dejo inmóvil, debería agradecerle a Peeta, pero mejor no, creo que en las situación actual él no espera nada de mi"-  
-"Quisiera poder tomarla de la mano"-  
-"Por dentro aún estoy muy nerviosa, ansiosa y a la vez impactada por lo que paso, siento que si descruzo mis brazos mis manos empezaran a temblar, realmente necesito un abrazo, aun siento miedo"-  
-"Quiero abrazarla"-  
-"Enserio lo necesito"- empuñando las manos, bajo el cruce de sus brazos  
-"Ojala ella me necesitara más"- Peeta voltea a verla y noto algo raro en ella  
-"Quiero llorar, estoy asustada aun, a veces soy muy débil" -  
-¿Estas bien?-  
-Si- Contesto Katniss nerviosa.  
-¿Segura?-  
-Si- ella camino más rápido y el vio el temblar de sus hombros.  
-Katniss si necesitas…-  
-¡No necesito nada!- ella apresuro el paso y llego a casa de Annie, donde ya estaba Finnick, su amiga los recibió y vio a Katniss algo nerviosa.  
-Katniss, ¿estás bien? – susurro cerca de ella.  
-Amm… voy al… baño…- dijo Katniss, Annie le siguió el paso.  
-¿Segura estás bien?- pregunto la chica viendo a Katniss en su habitación y no en el baño, entro y cerró la puerta con seguro, Katniss la miro unos segundos antes de echarse a llorar y que su amiga la abrazara, en verdad que se desahogó, pero la necesidad de protección que solo se siente cuando un hombre te abraza, perduro lo que duro del día.

**Continuara...**

**¡Felices Fiestas a todos los seguidores de esta historia!**


End file.
